


In the Beginning

by Lauriec114



Category: Cockles fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriec114/pseuds/Lauriec114





	In the Beginning

“In the Beginning”  
It’s been a very long time since he’s even thought of his past. He almost can’t believe he’s pouring out his heart to this man, whom he’s just known for only a couple months. Although Jensen and him are still new friends, he somehow feels comfortable around him, like he’s known him his whole life. Jensen has that way with people. He can seem like a big tough guy on the outside, much like his character Dean, but really on the inside he is a sweet sensitive puppy who you feel you can trust and confide in because he will never let you down.   
Here we are. Sitting down in a New Age restaurant having dinner, eating three of the weirdest foods I have never eaten before, but I wouldn’t tell Jensen that. I wanted to impress him, and by doing so I ordered three of the-least ordered items on the menu, and Jensen being a good sport, went along with it. Another reason why I fell so hard for him. Halfway through our meal we began talking about our childhoods, and when mine came up I was hesitant to tell him at first, thinking he’d shy away from me, or worse, not want to be friends anymore. It was nothing like that at all. It was actually the opposite. Jensen looked at me with deep concern in his eyes when I discussed my days spent living in a tent with my single mom and younger brother, living off peanut butter and cereal every day, and drinking water from our neighbors hose. That wasn’t even the worst of it. When I got to the part of me cutting myself when I was twelve, that’s when he got up and moved himself to the same side of my booth, put his arms around me and just hugged me. “ I’m sorry Mish. That had to be horrible. I wish I was there for you. I’m so sorry. “ I just hugged him back, tears started to run down my face as I tried to hold them back. He stopped hugging me to look in my eyes. The look of concern on his face made my heart shudder. He put both of his hands on my cheeks and started to wipe my tears with his thumbs . I just smiled at him in slight embarrassment as he just kept staring at me and said to me” Don’t ever feel like you’re alone anymore. You will never ever be alone as long as you have me. I promise to never leave your side.” ( not knowing this yet, but that phrase became our slogan later for our charity You Are Not Alone, for depression and anxiety people seeking help. We even made a funny parody of it where I would pretend to never leave Jensen alone and followed him around everywhere pointing to the shirt I was wearing that said “ You are not Alone”) Now back to Jensen and I. As he wiped my tears and said those lovely words to me, that was when we shared our first kiss. Yes, right there in public, not even caring who was watching. I just leaned into him as he kept looking into my eyes with such sadness and sorrow for me. I just felt so loved and wanted, like I’ve never felt before. I couldn’t think of anything else but touching his soft lips with my own. And that is just what I did. I leaned in , put my hand around his neck, and planted that kiss. Soft, passionate , and sweet. It was the most wonderful kiss I’ve ever experienced in my life. I don’t even know how long it lasted, about three minutes maybe, but it felt like forever. I didn’t want it to end, but when it finally did, we pulled slowly away and just smiled at one another. Then Jensen spoke. “The dinner you ordered made me think I really hate you right now..but that kiss... it just made me love you a little bit more”. We both just laughed.  
And that everyone, was how Misha and Jensen first fell in love.


End file.
